thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello Hamato
Donatello Hamato is a former District 9 Tribute and rebel who is best known as one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Since arriving in Panem, Donatello has consistently been one of the more popular of the Tributes Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. This has primarily been due to his high training score early on, his performances (particularly his kills) in the Arenas, his general congenial personality (as well as his vaguely-known true loyalties) and, ironically, his "exotic" mutation and looks. However, the effect of the Games on him, and the passing of many friends he'd made during his time in Panem, has been palpable, causing him to become paranoid about what he believes is being done to his mind and to everyone he's come to care about by the Capitol. Currently, Donatello is believed dead by the majority of Panem and Tributes. However, he is in fact in District 13, having been taken by rebel scientists after his revival from Arena 11. History Canon/Pre-Games See: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) episodes The general origin of Donatello in his universe is the same as in other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle universes. He was transformed into a sentient human-like mutant turtle due to exposure to radioactive waste emitted from alien technology, alongside his brothers and a rat named Splinter. Since that moment, the family has lived in secret beneath the streets of New York City, and they fight various threats with the help of friends and allies, both human or otherwise. Their most persistent threat, is the Foot Clan, led first by Saki Oroku, the Shredder, and then (including during his taken canonpoint) by the Shredder's adopted daughter, Karai. The mad scientist, Baxter Stockman, and the inner-city gang called the Purple Dragons are also constant enemies. The 2003 series follows the general darker atmosphere and basic storyline of the first two volumes and various side stories of the TMNT Mirage comics, albeit with less intensity due to its target audience being children. There are also other notable differences from the comics, as well as other television incarnations, especially as the seasons continue. These include the revelation that Shredder is an Utrom, a member of the race of aliens which inadvertently caused the turtles' mutation, and the changing of Yoshi Hamato's origin story and his original connection to the Foot Clan. It also introduces several characters original to this series, such as Hun, a Purple Dragon thug whose initial loyalty is to the Shredder, and Agent Bishop, a mysterious federal agent whose obsession with the potential of alien invasions - both real and imagined - threaten the turtles. After the "lost" fifth season, which wrapped up the original meta plot of the series, the series veered towards a much lighter tone and more stylized animation, before being cancelled two years later. The end of this universe's canon proper is the movie "Turtles Forever", which revealed that the 2003 universe and its various alternate universes were part of even larger TMNT meta-multiverse, which includes the universe of the 1988 series, the original Mirage comics, and (ostensibly) the movies and current 2012 Nickelodeon series. Donatello's canonpoint is the end of the fourth season episode "Outbreak", after having been infected by a mutagen virus, unwittingly engineered and mutated from the remains of fake aliens, themselves made from the turtles' mutated DNA by Baxter Stockman and Agent Bishop. The Games Donatello arrived in Panem after the end of Arena 01. He was the first Tribute to score 11 in the Games since Katniss Everdeen; it would be the highest score until Sasuke Uchiha tied with him, and Thor Odinson scored a 12. Because of his score, he's been popular with the Capitol, and most importantly, Sponsors. One of his most consistent Sponsors has been a group of girls who enjoy drinking and talking about how Donatello is their favorite Tribute, led by Ashley Vinifera. Since the death of Charlotte LaBouff and subsequent lack of revival in Arena 07, Donatello is the longest-serving living Tribute of the 75th Hunger Games, and the Tribute with the most Arenas under his belt still living, having played in 6 Arenas since Arena 02 (as Charlotte LaBouff still holds the record with 7 Arenas presently, having been in Panem since the very beginning). He currently shares both of these dubious records with three other Tributes. Arena 02 Donatello managed to procure supplies from the Cornucopia, and made a promise to help Charlotte LaBouff out. He also allied with Max Guevara and Tony Stark, and offered to help them to claim more Cornucopia supplies, as well as to re-rig the blast devices underneath the starting platforms nearby. Unfortunately, Donatello's run ended when his radial artery was cut by Eliot Spencer, weakening him; he was then easily finished off by Tate Langdon while trying to protect Charlotte and Momoko. After the end of the Arena, Eliot and Donatello put aside their fight during the Cornucopia and agreed to aid one another in getting Momoko, Ariadne, and Charlotte out of the Arena by helping them win. Arena 03 Due to the tropical nature of the Arena, Donatello didn't even bother with supplies from the Cornucopia, instead using his mutant turtle physiology and the natural resources to his advantage. He managed to kill a shark muttation with his bare hands on the very first day, harvesting its insides for weaponry, food, and drink that his allies could use. He also set up several trap huts throughout the main island which were designed to kill anyone who triggered them. Though Charlotte and Momoko died early, Donatello managed to keep Ariadne alive, and when Tate killed Eliot Donatello avenged his death. In the next several days Donatello and Ariadne also killed off Revya, Neeshka, and Sasuke Uchiha. However, when it came down to the final three, Alex Rider seriously injured Ariadne, causing Donatello to fly into an angry rage and violently attack Alex. At the end of the battle, Alex was eventually eaten by a clone of the shark muttation that Donatello had earlier killed. Realizing he needed to die before Ariadne did for her to win, Donatello took the "Peeta option" and committed seppuku with Tate's machete, before tossing himself in the water for the shark muttation to eat him as well. Donatello also helped to evacuate Ariadne and several others out during the blackout at Ariadne's crowning. Arena 04 Though Donatello managed to grab some supplies from the Cornucopia, his initial intake of the Arena and the haphazard nature of the Cornucopia left him incredibly unnerved for reasons he couldn't entirely figure out. His worries deepened as he shuffled through his supplies, and he eventually went to investigate the ruins. After he met up with Tony Stark, Don's suspicions were finally confirmed when he uncovered a Geiger counter - revealing that the ruins were actually an abandoned nuclear reactor. When he went to look for any of his allies, he only found Charlotte, who was already dying from advanced radiation poisoning. After only two days, Donatello himself became sick, and began to realize that the sickness was weakening his immune system enough to react to the mutagen virus he carried. Unfortunately, before Donatello or Tony could figure out how to stop it, he mutated into a reptilian monster which rampaged through the Arena. His kills included Draco Malfoy, Dean Winchester, Jade Harley, Neeshka, Thor Odinson, Alex Rider, Cassie Blake, Albert Wesker, and, indirectly, Momoko. However, it is implied that Donatello had more than that, due to the amount of Kill Credits he received after the Arena being more than 1,000. This Arena more than any other has affected Don negatively; among other things, he began to have hazy, but still graphic, hallucinations of his time as a monster in this Arena after waking up. The District prep team also refused to work with him out of fear of his mutation afterwards until Eva Salazar intervened. His fear from this incident of turning back into the monster was compounded by the reveal of Jane Sheperd's Avoxing during Kevin Prentiss' victory interview with Caesar Flickerman. Arena 05 Donatello managed to procure supplies for the duration of the Arena, as well as to find and protect Momoko for the majority of the Arena. He continued to have hallucinations and flashbacks of the previous, which were, ironically, strongest around Momoko, as he constantly imagined himself finding her rotting body. Though he didn't rack the amount of kills that he did in previous Arenas, due to the weather, the earthquake caused by Bruce Banner, and his protecting of Momoko, he did toss K to his death when the other Tribute tried to kill him. During the final rush to the Cornucopia in another fight with Alex Rider which resulted in both of their deaths. As a result, he did not live to the end as he had in the previous two Arenas, though Momoko ultimately won the Arena. The effect this might have on Don's alliance with Eliot - which initially involved only Ariadne and Momoko - is currently unknown. Don met with Lottie after he revived, and personally offered his help to her in the next Arena. He also confided to Ariadne about his increasing confusion and paranoia, as well as the hallucinations which he still continued to have. His paranoia was not helped when the attack on the Training Center occurred; he came to the conclusion that it was staged to make the Tributes scared, though its unknown if anyone else shares this sentiment or if its even true. How worries were also compounded when Sigma Klim attacked him in the Training Center and promised revenge for his misdeeds. Unfortunately, Sigma didn't reveal his reason for targeting the turtle in the first place - his killing of K - thus leaving Don even more on edge about the upcoming Arena. Arena 06 Donatello was severely injured during the Cornucopia by Sigma. The result was that he lost his arm during the bloody fight, though Donatello managed to inflict a broken rib and sprained ankle onto Sigma before fleeing towards Tomorrowland. The catastrophic injury caused him to lose a massive amount of blood and dip in an out of delirium, shock and unconsciousness; it was only through a combination of his own initial first aid efforts, the combined help of Anna Morasca and Gaius later on, and Sponsor items that Donatello survived the attack with minimal infection during the first week. However, he has little memory of his actions, or who he met, during this time. Unfortunately, he was unable to find Lottie during the Arena, though he did find a new Tribute, Rapunzel; he explained the nature of the Games, albeit in a slightly incoherent manner due to the lingering effect of his lost arm. He also later came upon an injured Maximus, who he'd recently entered into an alliance with, similar to the one he has with Eliot, before the Arena began. The two of them briefly stayed together, tending to each others' wounds, while also looking for Lottie. Unfortunately, Sigma eventually caught up to them while they were in Fantasyland in the fourth week, and Don, still unaware of Sigma's true reasons for attacking him, stayed behind to keep Sigma from harming Maximus. The result was that Donatello and Sigma mutually killed one another. Donatello's efforts outside of the Arena also failed to help Lottie win the Arena. The victory instead went to Albert Wesker, a prospect which didn't sit well with the turtle due to their previous encounters. Ariadne's Death After his death in the Arena, Donatello met Timaeus Nadir at his party, and also had a chance meeting with Valeria Rushlit. He also learned of the newly-arrived troll Tributes, and their civilization on Alternia, and re-affirmed to Charlotte his commitment to getting her out of the Arenas. Unfortunately, Ariadne, with the aid of Eva Salazar and without Donatello's knowledge, made a bomb to assassinate Plutarch Heavensbee on the night of Albert Wesker's Crowning. Plutarch ultimately came out of the ordeal unharmed, due both to unreliable intelligence regarding Plutarch's motorcade and Eva turning on Ariadne at the last minute. This resulted in Ariadne's execution, which was a devastating personal blow to Don. Despite his friendship with both Ariadne and Eva, who he eventually gave information about the Rebellion to, Don was not on the list of "troublemaker" Tributes who were cuffed in the aftermath of the attempt. Arena 07 Donatello was part of Group 2, and was thus poisoned by Penny before the beginning of the Arena. He died in mid-transformation in the dessert Arena due to the poison reacting to the virus mutagen, waking up in the desert arena. He ended up teaming up with Harleen Quinzel, only to immediately find one of the television screens soon after. Upon seeing his dead, malformed body in the dessert Arena, he came to realize his "flashbacks" to Arena 04 were, in fact, current experiences, as the monster Don turned into survived the Gamemakers' attempt to kill him (said monster would eventually die, sometime after the start of Arena 08, coinciding with the ceasing of memories being transmitted). Thus, not only was his Arena 04 self still alive, he and all of the other Tributes were all but certain to be clones. This revelation, combined with his devastation towards Ariadne's death, drove Don off the edge and went mad. He decided that it wasn't worth keeping himself in check when he wasn't even the 'real' Don, since all he was meant to be was violent entertainment. So he threw himself into full-crazed-Career mode, targeting everyone in sight for death. He and Harley first killed Nikola Tesla together, before separating. Donatello then attacked Eponine Thenardier and Parker, though his attempt left him with severe shell damage and nerve damage in his leg. His attempt to kill the Fraysong Initiate also ended in injury, though he managed to chop off the troll's horn. He then proceeded to kill Harley, deeming their alliance to have ended in the Arena. After the end of his alliance, Donatello proceeded to kill Virginia Potts, Danny Williams, Ian Gallagher and Mona Vanderwaal. He also attempted to murder The Signless; though his actions did not succeed, they did lead to the troll's murder at the hands of Terezi Pyrope. Don was finally killed by a District 5 alliance comprised of the Initiate, the Neophyte Redglare, and Lindsey McDonald a week before the end of the competition. His subsequent personality upon his revival in the Capitol, especially after learning of Lottie's disappearance, became cold to other characters, if not a little cruel, such as telling Kurt to throw away his conscience and telling Eponine outright that he didn't care if she viewed him as a monster. Invasion Donatello was assigned to one of the teams that would hunt down and kill the invading xenomorphs. His attempt to kill a xenomorph using a flamethrower and guns (which, before, he had resolved to never use) resulted in serious injury to one of his partners, the newcomer The Disciple. The realization that he had hurt someone outside of the Arena shocked him, even after everything that had happened; as a result, he entered the next Arena somewhat confused about his purpose and existence. Arena 08 Donatello started out the Arena by obtaining a considerable amount of supplies from the Cornucopia. He attempted to murder Eponine at her request as well, but was thwarted by Susannah Dean, who stole his knife. He responded by tossing her like a frisbee after retrieving his weapon, in a more humorous (albeit unintentional) moment. His first week in the Arena was otherwise uneventful. After the second week began, he was one of several Tributes to find and stay in the Compound on the southern end of the Island. While the sonic fences prevented him from leaving the Compound for over a week, it also offered infinite food and weaponry, thus allowing him access to supplies that would aid him for a long Arena. When the Compound fences went down down, he found and murdered Armin Arlert, who had been hiding in one of the houses, before leaving with a considerable cache. He also eventually found and maimed Hawkeye in the north, though the cave monsters prevented him from finishing off the medic. A similar miss occurred when he stalked Azula, who attempted to rile him up into attacking. However, Azula's taunts only woke Donatello to the realization that he didn't really want to go back to what he'd been in the previous Arena, and he ended up maiming himself on his boomerang. He eventually talked about his lack of purpose with Shepard and Harley as the Arena continued on; both gave him advice with varying degrees of usefulness about his existential crisis. Soon after, he died; its implied he was torn apart by a band of raptors. Donatello was among those who received a "bad trip" during the Crowning of Enjolras, as a result of the glitches in the mind-altering technology created by the Capitol. His nightmare consisted of becoming his secondary mutation form, aware of what was going on but unable to stop himself from attacking others in the nightmare landscape. Christmas/The Wedding Shepard and Harley's words finally ingrained themselves into Don's mind. Though he decided to endure and to not give into his baser nature, he still held a great deal of anger towards the Capitol and towards himself. He did, however, make a great deal of progress towards regaining his sense of self, talking a great deal to Harley, though he still wasn't sure what to make of her and her encouragement of general violence and insanity. He received a blown-glass bo from the Capitol, as well as a Secret Santa present from the Signless. Don was made to mingle with The Creature during Cosette and Marius' wedding by the Escorts, due to their strange physical appearance. While Don felt a sense of deja vu upon seeing the Creature, he was unable to conclusively identify him as Frankenstein's monster. He also finally met up with Sigma, learning the truth about Kyle Klim and finally burying the hatchet with him, at least to a point of neutrality. District Tours Don was sent to District 9, as part of the District Tours. Due to his cold-blooded nature, and the lack of sufficient personal heaters and sufficient heat in general on the train, Don struggled with the cold until he arrived in the District and given decent clothing. Before the Tour, he met the newest District Mentor, Barbara Wilson, who also helped him keep warm on the train. Another help on the train was Mindy Macready, a fellow Tribute who had arrived during the time of Arena 08, but who Don hadn't noticed before in his anger and despair. During his time in the District, Don spent a good deal of his time among the families, learning about the heat shortage that was causing many to die of exposure. Despite this, and despite his status as a symbol of oppression, as well as being a muttation by the standards of Panem, he was treated with kindness by the majority of the people he met. He also found that many in the District were rebellious, which re-ignited his deep desire to destroy the Capitol as well. As a result, Don agreed to try and help Mindy win the Games, giving her tips about how to gain Sponsors and new allies. Arena 09 Don was separated from Mindy for a good portion of the Arena, though it wasn't entirely in vain. He managed to find Sigma in the Planetarium while looking for electrical wires, and they worked together on making a trap to protect their supplies. Unfortunately Sigma ended up dying soon after they finished said trap as a result of a troll alliance, forcing Don to more or less abandon the second floor for the remainder of the games. He mercy-killed Disciple after she was doused with acid, though he otherwise made no attempts to actively kill anyone. Donatello was among the last survivors of the collapse of the museum Arena, along with Mindy, and he sacrificed himself on the front lawn to help ensure that Mindy got to the helicopter, thus securing her victory. Mini-Arena 1/The Visitors After the Arena, Donatello was not chosen for the Mini-Arena, though he ended up comforting Elsa as a result of her being chosen. He also agreed to aid in teaching Elsa at Shepard's request, when the time came. He ended up learning about Susannah's multiple personalities, and afterwards managed to patch things up with her after they discussed how Harley had taken advantage of both of their mental distress at some point. Donatello was among those who didn't receive a Visitor, though he wouldn't admit out loud that he was relieved about it. He was shocked, however, to find the Capitol had recalled both Thor (for reasons pertaining to Arena 04) and Tony Stark. He also found himself in the middle of a kidnapping scheme by Brainiac 5's mother, and teamed up with several others to save both the alien and the Capitol from destruction. Arena 10 Donatello managed to survive the Cornucopia and the Hell-Arena relatively unscathed. He also did not receive a Zombie Visitor. However, he ended up spending most of his time in the Arena tending to Susannah, who was badly concussed by Clementine. As a result, he didn't do much, save receive gifts from Harley for him and Susannah. After several weeks of keeping Susannah guarded and (mostly) safe inside an abandoned car on the main street of the Arena, both Donatello and Susannah were killed by Bro Strider. Outbreak Upon returning to the Capitol, he willingly quarantined himself upon learning of the outbreak. Due to the similarity to symptoms that he'd experienced in certain prior Arenas, he was fearful that his own mutagen virus could be one of the pathogens that were mysteriously infecting everyone. However, Cecil Palmer revealed that the illness was from District 3, which had been wiped out by the Capitol when they tried to self-quarantine. The horror of this new revelation and the resulting crackdown devastates and angers Don, and he starts to become more open about his anti-Capitol sentiments, particularly on the anon boards proffered by The Hacker. He also worked in tangent with Brainiac 5 to try and map the underground pods of the Capitol, though their success is limited. He also shared information with Shepard, learning that, among other things, the Capitol's resources were being stretched to the breaking point and President Snow was ordering his scientists to find a means to prolong his life. He also at last found out that while the precise method of revival was unknown, the Tributes were not, in fact, clone bodies of any kind. Nevertheless, Don managed to maintain his own public pro-Capitol (or at least, not pro-Rebellion) facade, doing his best to find a means of discussing improving the Tributes' status with Jennifer Blackwood, without making his true sentiments known. He also began to mend his fences with Eponine, somewhat. Mini-Arena 2/Jailbreak Don was among those chosen by popular vote to participate in the Mini-Arena; unfortunately, it was a Titanic-based Arena on a sinking ship, with complimenting icy condition. Nevertheless, Don helped Carlos on his way to the upper decks, before ultimately being electrocuted to death by Ruffnut Thorston while attempting to get her away from a charged pool of water. Don was not involved with the jailbreak, or with the murder of Penny. Arena 11 Despite the tension as a result of the jailbreak, as well as the punishments meted out to several of Donatello's friends due to their participation, Donatello nevertheless continued to support his allies and friends. He tended to Shepard's wounds during the Cornucopia and gave Mindy food and supplies while she was barricaded in the comic store, along with Chibiusa and Hotaru Tomoe. He also ended up meeting up with Thor over energy drinks, and later Zuko. Don gave the latter, a newcomer, information on the Games; with Zuko's help he also cut down Eponine's body from Molotov Cocktease's display. Up until the Blackout, he otherwise kept on the move, using the Food Court's lunch hour to keep him nourished up until its devastation by Tom Cassidy. Don intended, for the first time, to finally win the Games for himself. When the Blackout occurred, however, Don learned of Sheperd's plan to poison the water during this time, which would result in a large murdering spree. However, the spree would be a front, allowing the Rebellion to pick out people from among the dead to bring to District 13. In order to prevent the Capitol or others outside of Shepard's team from realizing this plan, Don decided to willingly ingest some of the water, causing him to hallucinate violently. This results in his death at the hands of Clara Murphy, albeit accidentally, as he tried to attack her in a drugged craze. Ironically, Donatello's decision to forego his own chance for victory may have also played a part in helping Clara Murphy to ultimately win the Arena. District 13 Donatello was brought to District 13 right after his revival, courtesy of rebel scientists in District 2. He ended up rooming with Susannah Dean, who had also been brought in after her revival. However, though he'd managed to finally escape the Capitol, his Tribute slot in District 9 was filled by Leonardo Hamato, his older brother, albeit from a different universe. A second brother, Raphael Hamato, was also brought in to District 4. Test Arenas Test Arena 1 Donatello participated in this Arena. His ultimate fate is unknown. Test Arena 2 Donatello participated in this Arena, shocked at the fact it was taking place in the New York City sewers. His ultimate fate is unknown. The Games AUs/Meme-Based AUs Epilogue AU In this alternate future, Donatello was among the Tributes stranded in Panem when the Capitol was overthrown; however, the portal which brought the Tributes in was destroyed during the last battles. He lost his left forearm and eye during the Rebellion, while becoming blind in the other eye. He dedicated his life to rebuilding the portal, converting part of the Capitol sewers into his laboratory. He is aided in his endeavor by a reformed Alpha and Cassandra Marko. Part of his motivation for the portal is due to the appearance of muttations created from his and other Tributes' DNA, for whose rights he fights for and several of which he's adopted. Though he spends most of his time on a new portal, Donatello also regularly visits Sigma Klim in his nursing home to give him company, as well as Some and Max Guevara, who he is trying to free from the Capitol's muttation army project. He also attempts to get Andrea Norton help for her drug problem, but ultimately fails. Malfunctioned AU In this alternate universe, a portal malfunction causes Panem to transform into a world where the Tributes had memories of always having been in Panem, and are the ones who are in charge and conduct the Games. Some characters retained their memories and personality of the original Panem; however, most didn't and believed themselves to have always been who they became as a result of the malfunction. In this world, Donatello was Duke Donatus, Peacekeeper General. He had started out as a muttation meant for the Arena, but showed such unnatural intelligence and human sentience that the Gamemakers chose instead to keep him alive. From there he rose through the ranks and became a fanatic whose loyalty to the Capitol and to President LaBouff was second to none. He worshiped the law and utterly despised lawmakers who broke it; thus he had no compunctions about using cruel and horrifying methods on criminals when he felt the punishment fit the crime. As a result of his terrifying reputation, he was one of the most hated men in Panem and a symbol of everything bad about the Capitol. He was also a target of various factions of the Rebellion, including that of Eponine Thenardier, though as of yet no one has been successful in taking him down. Muttation Meme In this alternate universe, Tributes are forcibly transformed into muttations. Most became pariahs due to the forced changes, while others were forced into the Arena to fight their former fellow Tributes. Donatello, for his part, was transformed into a muttation, akin to a semi-transparent human anatomy model, which still retained some reptilian attributes. His new look subsequently frightened the servant tasked on checking him. Not much else is known about this version of Donatello, and his ultimate fate is unknown. My Little Jamjar In this alternate universe, characters are brought to Equestria, the setting of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and transformed into ponies. Together they must work towards finding out what has happened and how to get home. Donatello, in this universe, was taken out at the beginning of Arena 06, and has since spent his time in this world. He regained memories of another world called Kon Ran, which the Capitol somehow suppressed, as well as the realization that he was vaccinated against the mutagen he carried, though the Capitol's meddling allowed the vaccine to weaken. So far he has managed to keep the truth about Panem and his actions there secret from most, though Princess Luna found out about them while dreamwalking into a nightmare of his. Don was also paranoid upon first arriving, nearly attacking ponies he thought were Tributes or muttations. He also believes that he is hallucinating the entire place and he'd somehow snapped back in Panem, a theory he tested by having the resident Rarity make a mockingjay pin for him to wear at the Grand Galloping Gala. Unfortunately, he disappeared after his soul was accidentally Junctioned by Rainbow Dash in the Canterlot Library Basement. He returned to Equestria after his revelation and descent into madness during Arena 07, completely snapping and believing Equestria really was an illusion and he was still in the Arena. He ended up killing Nemo Vantas, a human reincarnation of the Signless, before being subdued due to his injuries. Eventually, his mind was shattered by Princess Luna, Surprise the pegasus, and "Mayfield Sparkle" during their dreamwalk, forcing him into a weeks-long coma to rebuild himself. He's currently living and working at Nemo's commune as part of his punishment for his attack. Trivia * Donatello currently holds several the Hunger Games records in-game. These include: ** The most Arenas participated, at 11: 10 regular Arenas, and 1 Mini-Arena. ** The highest amount of deaths and revivals, at 12, as he died twice in Arena 7. ** The most Tributes killed in a single Arena ever, due to his rampage in Arena 04. The precise number is unknown; the official Gamemakers count was at 13, though he may have killed at least 15. ** One of the highest kill counts overall across all Arenas, at approximately 33-37. ** The longest participation time in the Hunger Games without a victory, at nearly 2 1/2 years. * Donatello's tribute token is his purple bandanna mask. * Donatello was the first of the Tributes to figure out Plutarch Heavensbee was part of the Rebellion. Currently, its implied he's still the only one who knows, though he did attempt to reveal this to Eva Salazar prior to Arena 07. Category:The Tributes of Arena 02 Category:The Tributes of Arena 03 Category:The Tributes of Arena 04 Category:The Tributes of Arena 05 Category:The Tributes of Arena 06 Category:The Tributes of Arena 07 Category:The Tributes of Arena 08 Category:The Tributes of Arena 09 Category:The Tributes of Arena 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 11 Category:District 9 Category:District 13